


Reign is Falling

by nikomiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagehina poem. that is all really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> she rhymes? she rhymes.
> 
> not well, though.
> 
> enjoy!

dotting his life like stars in the sky  
the people, they shone all the same  
strangers and friends, they just passed him by  
and loneliness clung to his name

‘that’s the king,’ they’d say, ‘who hates his throne  
his subjects abandoned him there  
sceptre in hand, he sits alone  
just waiting in lonely despair’

then the king met his match; his partner; his friend  
the first to see past the crown  
the reign was falling; it was the end  
of the king’s perpetual frown

yet the king was unhappy, he did not know why  
in his heart there lay an abyss  
a truth arose that he could not deny -   
he desired the usurper’s kiss

his pulse kept time as the days did pass  
each one bringing more of desire  
but the king held tight to his heart of glass  
lest it melt in rejection’s black fire

at long last the usurper pulled at his hand  
and, taking hold of his wrist,  
“what’s wrong with you, idiot?!” he did demand  
clenching one frustrated fist

the king let it slip – one tear, one sigh  
he asked the boy what they could be  
would he take the king’s hand, pull him into the sky  
or leave him in purgatory?

the usurper laughed with shining eyes  
“no reply your ears shall receive  
for words in the air can be taken as lies  
but unspoken ones never deceive

so bend now and press your mouth to mine  
there be the answer you seek  
written on my lips as our fingers intertwine  
heart to heart and cheek to cheek”

then the king lost his throne; but found hope and joy  
for a love without compare  
lay there in the kiss of an unlikely boy  
a moron with fluffy red hair.


End file.
